


filled with poison, blessed with beauty and rage

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bloodlust, Character Death, Gen, Sex Repulsion, minor gore, this is just lust killing a guy you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these humans, they question her, wonder why she's so averse to something they consider the most natural thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filled with poison, blessed with beauty and rage

**Author's Note:**

> as an asexual person, myself, this was important to me. in fact, it was the whole reason i wrote the piece.  
> these are just things i hear being thrown around, and make me uncomfortable. i wondered how one of my favorite characters might deal with this kind of stuff being said to her, and so i wrote it.  
> this empowered me, even though this is literally just lust killing a guy. 
> 
> also first!! fma!! work!! hope it's all alright. 
> 
> this is dumb but i like it lol

"You mean you've never had sex?"

Oh, dear, she thinks, here comes the preachy human speech about how important it is, how special, how it _reeks_ of humanity. She sneers, blood red lips forming a pointed, heavy frown.

"Yes. That is what I mean."

The human boy sighs, looking forlorn, wistful and other silly human feelings that she doesn't understand. Why are they so invested in something as disgusting as intercourse?

"Why not? It doesn't feel too bad, ya know! A little bit is good for everyone!"

He makes it sound like it's something they need to live - and she knows otherwise. She knows humans use it mainly for procreation, but not every human has a child, and humans have acquired other ways of having children. She also knows that humans use sex as a way to keep their humanity when they've felt they've lost it, because they think that having sex will somehow save them from all their other, underlying issues.

How pathetic.

"Why don't you try it? I'm sure you'd like it!" He gets closer, and despite the fact that she could kill him without blinking, she backs away. His words make her uncomfortable, and incomplete, like she's missing something important.

(Worst of all, he sounds like Greed, who's words about wanting sex make her feel strange and heavy and uncomfortable. She can't understand why he would want so much of it, or any of it at all.)

"No, I would rather not. I find even the thought of it unbearable."

His eyes widen in shock and disbelief, like she just murdered his best friend in front of him. "Come on! It's natural."

Lust rolls her eyes. Leave it to a human to justify their disgusting habits with that excuse.

"Why would I want to do something so _disgusting_? You humans use it as something to prove you exist, that you're still mortal," she says, face full of contempt and scorn, "You act like it's something very special, when, in all the years I've observed humans, it has one purpose: procreation."

Lust shakes her head, "No, I would never do something like that, especially when I can make people bleed instead."

The spears in her nails extend, and slash through his frail, fragile, human body. His blood splatters everywhere. What's remaining drips out of his body slowly, dark red becoming an almost black pool on the ground beneath him. Lust feels so _fascinated_ and _satisfied_ by it.

She'd been dying to kill him since she first saw him. There is blood on her face, and she smiles. It's a feeling that no sexual act could grant her.

"Besides," she says, tongue lapping the blood as red as her lips off her face, "What better way to find out how utterly _mortal_ you are by bleeding out and _dying_?"


End file.
